Evil for Dummies
by Crystal56
Summary: Well, lets see, Snape gets a hold of a book that is... interesting and could help him in his ventures. There's Internet for dummies and even Love for dummies, but what about evilness? COMPLETE!
1. Discovery

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, and the handbook will be comprised of various ideas, deal!  
  
Definition of Evil- not a handbook! ...Yet...  
  
Black Hair (preferably greasy, slickness works wonders for evil) any color truly works, but black has a sort of seductiveness, as do silver tones hair.  
  
Deep black eyes (Preferably with a cold look of hatred. Either that or really cute.)  
  
Pale skin (due to years without sun, just being sick, or other situations never mentioned)  
  
Black clothes (would pink really suit evil? Well, a girl... maybe...)  
  
An evil grin (sneering is acceptable behavior unless it is a bad habit)  
  
Must talk in a deep voice (unless a girl, although there are exceptions)  
  
Cannot have participated in any American Idol competition unless to annoy Simon (self explanatory?)  
  
Must have an accent (fake or real, doesn't matter)  
  
Must be aware of cleanliness (no one likes a smelly evil person, not even evil)  
  
Can wield a sword, wand, ax, or some other weapon (again, self-explanatory)  
  
Cannot be a whiner (unless a girl)  
  
Must have at least three to ten people send death threats frequently (or send death threats to them)  
  
Gotta have minions (c'mon, remember LOTR????)  
  
Must make crowds scared when available  
  
May not make a scene at Mardi Grah (Drunken evil doesn't put up a fight)  
  
May not participate in charity (unless to cover your butt)  
  
Wear long cloaks with hoods, occasionally  
  
Dress clothes must be nice and not threadbare  
  
Must have an evil name (Fred and George don't work without nicknames, which are also acceptable) Must name aforementioned weapon (Excalibur is overused)  
  
May have a pet to stroke while talking (cats and bunnies work best)  
  
Must have a symbol of their evil  
  
Must be old enough to define evil as bad, malicious, really annoying or have an "I'm going to take over the world personality"  
  
Turn to page two to begin Chapter 1: Why Become Evil? Don't the good guys always win?  
  
"Hmmm... this sounds interesting. I wonder why Draco left this behind," Severus mused, "Never mind, it's an interesting read. Maybe it'll tell me how I can rid myself of Potter... or at least make him suffer..." 


	2. Lesson 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter One: Why become evil? Don't the good guys always win?  
  
Simple answer: Yes, but...  
  
"Well, bloody good this does me then!" Severus exclaimed, then remembered it had a but... at the end of it. Before he let his hand chuck it into the fire, he picked it up and continued to read.  
  
Do we have your attention now? Okay, first, we shall correctly list the perks 1) Get what ever you need when ever you need it 2) Bad guys have the coolest names 3) Perfect lock picker 4) Always can pleasure a woman properly (unless your competition is with 007) 5) Coolest outfits  
  
"What the *censored* *censored* kind of book is this? This isn't making any sense!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
Please refer to diagram 1.2, where it is obvious about the outfits that one can wear. Leather and silk are most acceptable (A/N: most sexy!) and normally define a villain. Whereas, heroes wear comfortable clothes and often they aren't much fashionable. ~Note: leather undergarments don't count and can't count, as no one can see them... if they can... what sort of bad guy does that when people are around??!!  
  
Now to explain why the good guys win (and there is a reason). Throughout time, you see that time after time again evil has bee thwarted in numerous ways. Why is that? It is because normally no one is competent enough to fight the good and win and many stupid mistakes are made along the way. Consider pride that has always led to ones downfall, pride in one thing or another is always bad, well, too much of it is. Also, gluttony is one of those things that lead to a downfall, being obsessed with food. Actually, all of the 7 deadly sins are what usually bring a villain down. So to avoid them, one must be balanced in the ways of everything, be sly, humorous, sarcastic, and quick, depend on no one, and learn to balance a schedule and keep to it, only being flexible when the need arises.  
  
"Should I take notes?" Severus asked himself...  
  
The good guys always have good skills and specialties in many things, the trick is to find out what they are and then master different things, for no one can beat a good guy with something they are good at, unless they are stupid.  
  
"Hmmm, that does have some truth to it. At least I don't have to battle Potter on a level of stupidity..." Severus said, "Wait, does that even make sense?"  
  
The top 3 things good guys normally master are 1) swordsman skills 2) card games 3) Witty replies...  
  
"Swords? What about wands, when was this book written?" Severus asked.  
  
Well, we've explained only a little of what needs to be done. Please turn to chapter 2, which happens to be how to pick your outfit and your name, should you choose to have a false name to protect your own hide, very good choice... hide your real name... yes... names...  
  
"What the *censored*?" Severus complained, "a child wrote this, didn't they? Oh well, it seems to have some truth."  
  
~~ A/N: I had a brain block for this chapter, so sue me... R&R!! Please, and don't flame me unless it's constructive flaming! 


	3. Lesson 2

Disclaimer: Like I would own Harry Potter, I can only wish...  
  
Evil for Dummies  
  
Lesson 2: How to pick an outfit and a name  
  
"How is this supposed to help?" Severus muttered, but continued to read nonetheless.  
  
What's in a name? Evil names are very important. NO one wants to fight a bad guy named Roy or Stupid Chicken, unless the good guy is stupid and needs an equally stupid bad guy counterpart. Names establish a certain voice in the evil community. It shows just how creative evil can be. Here is a list of previously used names:  
  
Voldemort  
  
Dr. Evil  
  
Goldfinger  
  
Dr. No  
  
Aphosis (although named after an Egyptian god, not really an original name)  
  
Marik  
  
Pious Augustus (again, a regular name, but nonetheless, he's creepy: (A/N: Check out Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem for his little story...)  
  
Poison Ivy  
  
Joker  
  
Etc, Etc... (The list does go longer, but the author is using her privilege as an author and not bothering to put it all up...)  
  
The point is to choose a name that invokes fear. If not, one that invokes utmost respect... Fear inspires, and so does Respect. Either one works, or both together work wonders. Ahem, we digress to a later time. Anyways, at a about this time you should be thinking of a name that represents you and your evilness.  
  
"Prince, no King of Darkness... no, that's not right, um, let's see... Master of all things evil and all black magic... Black Mage, no, I know that one is taken... Dark Helmet? Dear god, when would I wear a helmet? I know, Severus Snape! My name invokes fear already, so why change a good thing? I don't need respect! Really!" Severus contemplated a moment, seemingly pleased with himself. Giving up on that, feeling he had completed something special, he read once again.  
  
Clothing makes the man, and you don't want anyone to call Queer Eye for the Straight Guy to sort you out. In order to dress or cross dress properly as the case calls for (to each his own, right?) is vital to survival in the evil network. Some materials used in creating outfits, if you are cheap, are cotton, wool, linen and various other basic materials. But to be wonderfully extravagant, you need exotic materials. Some of these may include, but are not limited to:  
  
Leather  
  
Lace  
  
Silk  
  
Satin  
  
Velvet (cheap or expensive, so long as it looks real...)  
  
So long as the material fits, is fancy, and is well accustomed to where the evil lives. (Base in Antarctica, dressed in silk or lace, wouldn't that just be peachy?) Anyways, aside from digressing...  
  
Outfits must be sexy or inspire fear. A leather whip with a sexy outfit (for men, preferably with leather pants) really brings some of the 'good' girls down, and then evil might stand a chance, if it weren't for the pretty boys who always seem to get in the way of progress. Inspiring fear could mean having some of the most outrageous things upon ones head or body, (ex. Tattoos, piercing, makeup, lack of makeup, some horrible accident that caused some physical deformation or other). This is just a few options that can help you look the part.  
  
"Why the *censored* am I reading this? Oh, that's right..." he muttered, "I better finish the chapter at least."  
  
Anyways, looks make the man or woman or alien as the case may be, and nothing is better than looks, it can even make you look smarter than you are, and for many people, that is really something... hide you brains, or lack of in looks. Fun, eh? Anyways, next up is Chapter 3, 'Is that a weapon in your pants or are you just happy to see me?' A guide to weapons, brutal or painful or even cute and fuzzy!  
  
"Finally," he muttered.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it, I have no more yet. Don't worry, inspiration will come to me soon, so don't fret, and to everyone, I have more stories to update, so don't worry about time constraints, it's just I have lots to do and only 24 hours in a day. I do my best though. Keep all flames PG or less please... 


	4. Lesson 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I kinda wish I at least owned Snape...  
  
Lesson 3  
  
Is that a weapon in your pants or are you just happy to see me?  
  
Weapons, they are the basis for all evil. If the weapon is evil or evil looking, the person is either the anti-hero or pure evil. Weapons vary, from magic wands to swords to staffs and to many other items. Regular weapons like swords and extreme weapons such as a Trident all can either have many multiple powers or none at all. It all depends on the person. For example, bad guy A uses an enchanted Sword under the alignment of Mercury, and bad guy B uses Twin daggers. If B defeats A, why is that so? Well, that's due to one's own abilities, but that will be covered in the next chapter.  
  
"Weapons are wonderful but, the only one I have is a bloody wand, a sword sounds good, but... where am I going to get a good sword?" Severus asked himself as he admired the drawing of a large staff like something from LOTR (Lord of the Rings)  
  
Of course, while the bad guys have cool weapons, one must not forget armor as well. Enchanted clothing works best at this, is it blending into the environment or is it meant to never allow long distance shots to affect you as much? Armor depends on the person, and yet you still want to look good. (Refer to lesson 2 on names and outfits)  
And back to weapons, look at the pictures on the next page, can you tell which one is evil and which one is good?  
  
Severus turned the page for a moment and examined various weapons.  
"Well, I shall have to say that the ones that look more complicated are for the good and the simple ones are for the evil, right?" Severus turned back to the previous page.  
  
If you said the complicated ones were for the evils, you were right!  
  
"Bloody..."  
  
Evil people tend to lean towards using the cooler of the weapons, while the good prefer lightweight weapons and weapons that suit their need, they keep it simple usually because they are the ones traveling to vanquish an evil, while the evil person is merely strolling about a castle or a dungeon and can normally wield bigger weapons with little effort. For example, if you had a Gaia Blade (Golden Sun) (good) and your opponent had the evil Soul Caliber (Soul Caliber 2) (evil) both are strong, but one is much obviously heavier and you have to be stronger to wield it. See? Famous and legendary weapons include...  
  
Master Sword (good) (Legend of Zelda)  
  
Gaia Blade (good) (Golden Sun: The Lost Age)  
  
Millennium Rod (evil) (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Legendary Sword (good and evil) (various)  
  
Excalibur (good) (Common name, many games)  
  
Spirit Gauntlets (good) (Unknown)  
  
Voldemort's Wand (evil) (Harry Potter)  
  
Guns (Depends on who has it) (not getting specific, to many and in too much stuff)  
  
Pokemon (good and evil) (Pokemon... actually, good by nature, can be manipulated, follow orders and such)  
  
And these are just to name a few.  
  
"Pokemon? Whoever thought they were good weapons... oh wait..." Severus's memory flashes back to when a Pikachu came out of nowhere and shocked him. He was in the hospital for a week... getting over the shocks...  
  
The weapon must be wielded properly though, failure to do so can result in major backfiring for the original wielder. It is very important; ALWAYS TREAT YOUR WEAPON WITH RESPECT. Some weapons even can talk, and then it becomes very vital to treat your weapon with respect. More detail later on talking weapons, they can also be referred to as most trusted Minions...  
  
Please turn past the weapons pictures now to begin chapter 4, managing your evil finances... a.k.a. getting past the IRS and other financial gain barriers...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? What is on your mind? If you must flame me, please do keep the rating of the flame G-PG and tell me how I can improve! 


	5. Lesson 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape! (Wish I did though!)

Lesson 4: How to manage finances

Getting past the IRS and other financial gain barriers

Everyone knows that a good evil doer has lots of money.

"Duh," Snape said but continued to read nonetheless.

These finances can come from a variety of places, the evil in question could

Be from a well to do family

Have money made in stock market

Robbed lots of banks in youth

Know where to sell what items on the market

...or the black market

Have a job (Any true evil might have one of these just to fool many)

Be a CEO

Work for a tobacco company (lots of money to be made there)

These are but to name a few. Finances are always something every evil should talk about. They pay for mercenaries, it pays for purchases on the black market (diamonds, major weapons), and other things the evil may or may not be interested in (some purchases made to please possible allies that you betray later)

"Finances..." Severus grumbled. He wasn't that badly off.

How to get past the Tax Organizations of the world is a fairly simple question that most can answer with little to no effort. Pulling it off is something else entirely. The one biggest thing to say is Donations! Donations to charitable events and organizations establish you as a good guy, one for the betterment of man, for the good of mankind. That above all else is key to making your evil deeds going unnoticed for sometime. As well, it also gives you tax breaks, the more charity you do (even though you may hate it) qualifies you to be able to hold onto your finances.

This is a hint that all must follow, for if you don't, you won't even have to worry about the good guy. Never put any lies on your IRS tax forms unless you control a portion of the IRS. The IRS is eviler than anyone, so don't mess with them. If you thought the Russian Mafia was terrible, you were wrong!

"The IRS?" Severus asked, puzzled, "I thought they were an American Organization..."

If you believed them to be American, they function throughout the world, under different names, different aliases.

"..." Severus didn't know what to say about world dominance by the IRS, actually, he almost found it funny.

Financial gain can come in many ways. Antique dealers are usually a profitable one, most evil springs from wanting to acquire rare works of art, often go to extremes to purchase or steal what they desire.

"And here I thought magical items were well sought out," Severus said, "Turns out most evil just seeks Rembrandt..." Severus actually chuckled at his little joke.

And back to the topic at hand. Evil beings of all sizes look for money and need money to function as an evil organization. There are ways to make money and ways to save money, a good evil knows both. This is merely telling you a few of the things to watch out for. For further details, check out _Financial Gain for Idiots_. For full details on how to find this book, check the index.

Turn the page to witness the next chapter, chapter 5, Romance of Evils

"Romance?" Severus asked himself, "Of that I have been lacking."

TBC

A/N: I know, an odd chapter...I was on a blank for this one...the other ones should be better...promise! You know the drill, read and review! (And no flames!)


	6. Lesson 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...

A/N: Onto the next chapter!

_**Evil for Dummies**_

Lesson 5: Romance of Evils

A rose in a patch of thorns, that's how some men describe women when trying to capture their hearts. Women on the other hand, gossip and use their girlfriends to hook up with a guy they think is 'hot'. Evil Romances exist merely for the purpose of existing, because most say love for evils isn't possible, but time and time again it has been proven untrue. To say the least, there are unsuccessful times when capturing the hero's lady or the heroine's man as the case may be and trying to make them fall for the evil, is one of the most unsuccessful practices that exist within the evil doctorate. However, finding someone not attached to the hero of the escapade and making him or her fall deeply in love with you before she or he even sees the hero is a hard thing to do as well.

"Tell me what else is new," Snape muttered.

There are catch-phrases people think to use when attracting their potential mate, but most of them should be forbidden because they may seem original, but as they're called, pick-up lines, these hardly ever work. A few of these all evils should neglect saying at all include:

"**If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together"**

"**Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"**

"**How was heaven when you left it?"**

"**Excuse me, do you have your phone number, I seem to have lost mine"**

"**If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever" **_(Note: This is one of the sweeter ones but a pickup line nonetheless)_

"**Hello, are you taking any applications for boyfriend/girlfriend?"**

"**Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"**

"**Was your father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."**

These are merely a few of the many selections of cheesy lines you can use to get your future husband/wife/lover.

"I've never heard most of these..." Severus muttered, "But then again I'm old as people tell me..."

Of course there are other things to consider when searching for that special someone. Evils have a special way of winning someone's heart that is just adorable!

1. Going out on a date? Don't bring Red Roses, but Black ones!

2. Nothing is better than chocolate, dark chocolate... as dark as your soul...

3. Wear hot pink unless you are serious about the relationship

4. If you're serious about the relationship, wear neon orange.

5. Regard 3-4 as wear on occasion and you don't have to wear it all the time

6. If you're going to propose, make sure the ring has a design of a snake, skull or etc, unless you're one of those sappy types.

7. Never tell a girl your plans for world domination

8. Never tell a girl where your nemesis lives

9. Never tell a girl where you keep your 'secret' base unless it is the bedroom

10. Never tell a guy (this is for girls) where you keep your leather outfits

Of course there are so many more tips but these are most important if you want to win the love of your life!

"I think this isn't telling the truth..." Severus said, "I never heard any of that before..."

Once you've met that woman of your dreams, woo her with your tales of evil victories, remembering to leave out the plans for world domination whenever possible. Always look into her eyes and call her amazing, and for girls to guys, look into his eyes and call him hunk.

This now brings us to pet names. While normal pet names for couples include, honey, dear, sweetie, you want to be totally original when coming up with the names, such as calling her "My Demonic Angel" and him "My little Bad Guy". Pet names have been used for centuries and sometimes they're too good to waste. Of course, pet names can also have the opposite effect if you use them to early in the relationship, so have patience to see when you should start using pet names.

Finding where you can pick up your dream guy or girl is another matter, up to this point we thought all evils had themselves a girlfriend or boyfriend but we know that's just not true. Bars, Nightclubs, and Dance Clubs are all wonderful places to search, but also look in the brainier areas of society, Museums, Libraries, and the Zoo. You'd be surprised the amount of girls and guys you find there that are smart and witty too, sometimes having a smarter mate is the way to go, it can help you or hurt you, so take caution with it as you go about your business.

"I never tried a bar," Severus said thoughtfully, "But then again I've never tried a museum either..."

IMPORTANT: Treat your woman or man with respect! You can't just go killing them if they want to dump you because you act like a real jerk. Sure, treat your minions that way but leave your girlfriend/boyfriend or husband/wife out of it, you don't want to have them hate you... it hurts you emotionally if you like them but they don't like you... and then your plans screw up... badly... And even if it doesn't screw you up, god, you should know better! Treating someone you wanted to like as if they were dirt just isn't proper! Evils have manners too you know so use your head (the one above the waist) and think straight!

This concludes this lesson.

Lesson 6: Minions (What Willy Wonka didn't tell you about the ompa-loompas)

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked, oh well, I only wrote this one on a whim! Review if you want, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows for those that like my stories!**


	7. Lesson 6 and Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the references in this story.

**Evil for Dummies**

**Chapter 7**

Severus turned the page, this was the second to last chapter of the book and soon he would be able to put his evilness to the test. This book helped him and now he would quickly rise to the top.

**_Chapter 6: Minions (What Willy Wonka didn't tell you about the Ompa-Loompas)_**

****

This is the foremost important chapter. What good is any evil being without witless beings to follow and attend to his every whim and order? Good evil minions include but are not limited to:  
_1) Orcs_

_2) Ompa-Loompas (only if you wish for a singing band of evil and lots of sugar)_

_3) Spirits (although they're taxing on the mind)_

_4) Humans (be careful on this one, be sure to pay them occasionally or make sure they're extremely afraid of you)_

_5) Skeletons (but they are easy to kill, must have a lot to be effective)_

_6) Any mixture of supernatural beings (again be careful)_

_7) Insert any evil minion name and/or pun here._

Collecting evil beings is an easy task. Starting a cult collects humans like flies to honey. Humans, above all are sometimes regarded as the best minions, because their critical thinking skills (if you're lucky to get the smart ones to follow you) come in very handy as you plan your evil deeds. The stupid ones are good henchmen and scapegoats. Supernatural beings can be messy and spells are often needed to control them. Orcs are created through a lot of evil magic and whole forests must be sacrificed in their creation. Spirits are taxing on the mind but are well used as spies and guards, the ability to make themselves invisible a useful asset. Skeletons are easily broken apart by a sword but if you turn them into a mixture of zombies along with skeletons the arms can be quite useful.

All minions are different from evil genius to evil genius. From the smart ones to the strong ones each serves a singular purpose, to help you achieve your goal of world domination or whatever evil plans you have in store for the world.

This chapter is so important because of the fact control over minions is essential. Finding minions is easy its control long after the fact that is a necessity.

To keep control over minions is simple so long as you take the time to consider how you keep them. If you began a cult dedicated to some god or purpose and get the people's ultimate devotion towards you you're basically set for life on that one. But be wary of this to create a cult with a lot of background and some basic truths, so when the good guys come they have to either work really hard to persuade otherwise against the truths you've given them or will be forced to take them down as they try to get to you.

Cults are well and good but good old fashioned force works wonders. You'd be surprised what a few guns or heavy machinery will do. Enticing weapon lovers with weapons guarantees loyalty or giving technology freaks technology works wonders as well. Hackers love challenges and if you give them that they are yours forever. Money also works well, payment towards mercenaries keeps them in line but lots of money is needed for that. Rich bad guys have an easy time with that.

Spells and potions also work wonders but one must be wary when counter curses and antidotes are available to the other side. Spells also wear off so have great stamina when it comes to magic to keep the spells with the ability to increase the dosage of magic used if necessary.

"Good thing I'm a wizard then," Snape muttered as he thought over the various spells and curses he knew. "I have excellent magical stamina and I know a fair amount of potions both legal and illegal."

Loyalty goes a long way. True loyalty comes with time and depends on how you treat your minions. If you treat them nicely and fairly they will hopefully respect you (although that is not always the case) and then when the time comes to defend you they will defend you to the death. Loyalty also comes well with family and close personal friends from years past. They work well but never use mothers in any of your evil plans. Mothers will most likely end up taking over the operation you are trying to carry out and carry it out on their own. Now while this is a much more successful rate of winning and the odds are great mothers by nature are overprotective and overbearing and if you ruled the world odds are your mother will be ruling it instead. Same goes on occasion for wives and lovers.

If you can't encourage loyalty, give fear. Striking fear into your minions by proving yourself to be all powerful or strong goes a long way and minions won't turn on you until they realize you're putting on a show or show some sign of weakness. This is mostly demonstrated by the good beings coming after you and starting to win a fight, battle or getting the better of those minions you need so badly.

Don't be discouraged by the fact there are so many minions or by the fact that not all of them would be willing to work for you. The reason there are so many means there's someone there to be a minion for every evil person in existence. That in itself most people forget and go overboard when trying to find minions. Although you can never have enough minions, be sure you can control them.

If you will turn to the final chapter, **Encouragement and Courage, **you will see a brief section of encouragement and a few final piece of advice.

Severus Snape turned the page eagerly, wanting to finish the book quickly.

**_Chapter 7: Some sad and final words_**

****

A few final words for those evils in existence always have courage. There can never be enough courage and willpower to succeed in being truly evil. People associate it on the good side but in truth it is the evils that need it and utilize it more fully to its best potential. It's easy to be good; it's hard to be truly bad.

Perseverance is your best bet towards being evil and if you remember what this book says, you will succeed. (At least, you will use your potential to its fullest extent.)

Look sharp, get your minions in line and find a woman. Weapons on hand are good too.

**Now you are ready to go out into the world to be truly evil. It's great! Test out various methods and plans until you find the one that suits you. The reason there is no real section on plans is because there are so many not even this book could cover them all. So stay sharp and find your niche. It's easier to be evil than first believed.**

Severus closed the book and ran his hand over the cover. Yes, these little hints and tips were something of use to him. He went to his desk and pulled out some paper and a quill. He began to write furiously about what he wanted to do, formulating a perfect plan. He didn't want world domination; he just wanted all his students to truly fear him.

**_…_**

**__**

All best laid plans suck. Severus Snape didn't realize that as he walked into his potions classroom. This time he was ready to make all fear him, especially Harry Potter and his little group of friends. His black clothes felt comfortable, lightweight and silky against him and he turned to face his class. Bursts of laughter filled the air and Snape glared at the students.

"What is so funny?" he asked, hand reaching for his whip. He didn't feel it on his side where it was supposed to be and looked down. All best laid plans suck. He didn't have any pants.

**_…_**

**__**

_ Alas poor Severus, twas fate he ended on such a bad note, for he failed to read the opening statement of the wonderful book **Evil for Dummies**. The opening disclaimer, the words all evil beings must know and understand._

**_"Always remember to wear your pants"_**

**__**

**_EL FIN!_**

**__**

**A/N: Yea, I finished another one! I don't care if it sucked at all or anything I just wanted to finish it. Sorry if I disappointed anyone but I have a lot of other stories I gotta finish.**


End file.
